islandofshadefandomcom-20200213-history
Confident in Stupidity
' |episodenumber = 4 |previous = I'm a Driver's Seat Player |next = I Don't Want to Let People Down}} is the fourth episode of . Story With only fourteen castaways left in the game, the three tribes were swapped into two tribes of seven (see Tribe Swap below). Ashley S., JC M., and Julia J. were happy to have been placed on a tribe together, keeping their alliance in tact - and Nic P. was equally happy to be AWAY from the three of them, making it very clear that he had been on the outs in his old tribe. Although Matthias Z. was the only person from original Kutsal Ruh on their new tribe, they wasted no time in pulling Julia and Nicolas M. into the "Beauty and the Hogs" alliance. For the fourth round in a row, Zakriah R. decided to "see what would happen," letting fate dictate their game. On New Ogul, Duncan F., Christian C., Nicholas V., and Elsa A. were lucky enough to maintain a majority from their old tribe, leaving Karen A., Jeff W., and Nic on the outs. After a challenge that relied largely on luck, Kutsal Ruh came out on top, sending Ogul to tribal council. Nicholas was happy with his new tribe's position, feeling close with both Jeff and Nic, in addition to his alliance of former Kutsal Ruhs. Though he wanted to go for Karen, Christian had another name in mind: Jeff. While Elsa and Duncan agreed, Nicholas decided to stick with his alliance's wishes. However, not wanting to leave Jeff completely in the dark, he gave Jeff a heads up that votes were coming his way. While Christian, Elsa, and Duncan remained complacent, Jeff gathered Karen and Nic, telling them to trust him for tonight's vote, despite their inability to pull in a fourth number. At tribal council, the majority alliance failed to account for the possibility of Jeff's idol (though Nicholas had anticipated something might happen), and he played it, sending Christian home with three votes, and putting himself in the power position on his tribe, as feuds between Karen and Nicholas and Duncan and Nic became evident. Tribe Swap Challenges Immunity/Reward Attack/Defend/Block - Your first challenge as two tribes is a Tumblr Survivor classic: Attack/Defend/Balance. This is a very simple competition that is conducted head-to-head. Everyone will be responsible for submitting a list of 15 actions to their host chats. For each number on the list you may choose one of three actions: ATTACK, DEFEND or BALANCE. The person you are competing against will also submit a list, and then we will match your list up with your competitor’s to determine the winner. In addition to immunity, the person on BOTH tribes who ends up with the highest score will receive reward in the form of an idol clue. The highest scoring member of the losing tribe will also have the sole responsibility of sending someone from the winning tribe to the Monastery. Immunity Winner: Reward Winners: JC, Nicolas and Christian Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Jeff W. Category:IOS: Turkey Category:Turkey Episodes